thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Dimentos
WOAH Spike Dimentos is one of a few surviving Ruions. If you are looking for another Ruion click here or here. Information Spike is commonly kind and caring but has had evil sides to him. He sometimes is seen carrying a Sword. Known as the Nether Sword (See Weapons) and has helped the Timelord Alliance quite a few times. Some say he is pure at heart but Ninthen often has doubts and has asked Spike many times to join his Evil Forces. To the right of this text is the Ruion Symbol, It is a mark which was once used to warn off Invaders what belongs to Ruion. It was also a common war mark that showed up during the Time War, when Ruions started copying certain warships they placed this mark on them so that the other Ruions knew which ship belongs to who... There is also legends of an Ultimate Power Locked away in the Mirror Realm that looks like this. Many demons wanted that power and one, Nethros got it. But he was taken into the The Mirror Of Evil by The Hero of Legends (Also known as the Hero in Green) Pre-Spike Dimentos Story (History) Childhood Spike had a very royal childhood and was brought up as heir to the Ruion Throne. Him and Ninthen often spoke about how they were brought up together as good friends. Later on Spike started to rebel against the Royal Servents and eventually fled Ruion by stealing a Ruion Fighter Class Spaceship. He travelled to Planet Kerthia, outside of the boundries of the Conquest Solar System, and set up home there. The Pirate Years At the age of 25 Spike was captured in a Pirate invasion on the planet Kerthia. That is when he met the Proud Captain Lord Garditus and his Daughter Madame Adeline. After some time of emprisonment and questioning Spike was hired as a crew member to Sail the seven Spaces. The Kasterbright Pirates often invaded many planets and stole tonnes of riches and oil, and eventually Spike was the Captains best man. Madame Adeline fell for him when she was 9 but never said anything because after 4 years of pirating he had to flee into hiding due to having a bounty on his head. Return to Ruion After a year of hiding back on planet Kerthia things settled down and Spike decided to return to Ruion where he was greeted by Ninthen who Welcomed him home. Ninthen told Spike that he heard all of the stories and that he always wanted to go into space and that he kept everything secret from his father, King Katrin'' 4th''. After living in Royalty for 2 years it was announced that Katrin Dimentos would soon stand down as King and that Spike is the next Heir to the throne. The Prophercy As tradition to all who will wear the crown Spike was ordered to travel to Gallifrey to consult The Forseer about the future of his life. The Forseer said that Spike was to be the Greatest King of Ruion since King Dalthene, The king during the events of the Legends of Ruion, and that he could be the cause of another Golden Age. But he must face great challenges with his most valued Childhood friend and that there may be a prophacy where he must be killed. After talking to The Forseer Spike strolled through the Courts of the High Council looking at all of the artwork and ancient relics, In one of the Courtrooms he found the Old Ruion Relic The Mirror of Banishment, He wrote a letter to the High Lord of gallifrey and got permission to take it. It got a spot in Spike's Sleeping Quarters on his Space Fighter just above his Drawers. The Incident Instead of going to Ruion to drop the Mirror off he Decided to pick up Ninthen and a friend named Tylus and travel towards the (Now Famous) Conquest Solar System. While there Spike asked Tylus to check out the Mirror and what his opinion is of it. But when he looked a Dark hand reached out and grabbed him, Pulling him in. Ninthen witnessed everything and was told by Spike to Guard the Mirror while he planned a course back to Ruion. On the Way back to Ruion, Spike suddenly heard a shuffling Noise and turned to see Ninthen with a knife, Ready to kill. With fear Spike pressed a button on the Console which caused a burst of energy, this energy caught Ninthen and Trapped him in a painting. But the face that was seen in the Painting was not Ninthen's face but another. King Katrin was Distraught at the Losses of not just One but Two great citizens of Ruion and ordered the Mirror to be dispersed, never to be seen again. But Spike had other plans, He was selfish about the Mirror being taken from him so Stole it when the Guards were off duty. Once again he traveled towards the Conquest Solar System. The Fall of the Royal Family The words of both Spike Dimentos and The Mirror's dissapearance eventually lead to the fall of great'' King'' and because of his demise and absolutely no lead to any heirs to the throne led to a governmental takeover. This government was run by Lord President Mytus. Due to the amount of respect Mytus earned during Katrin's Reign the government called off the search for Spike after three weeks and eventually had control of a very large portion of planet Ruion. This lead to multiple Civil wars between the communities. Forothian and Cothranian War When Spike first set up home on Planet Kerthia, Outside of the Conquest Solar System, he became very supportive of the Planet Foroth, He decided that it was once again time to visit the planet, but upon entering the Conquest Solar System he was attacked by the inhabitants of Cothran. He damaged the majority of the Cothranian ships during battle, however when attacking the last squadran he noticed that the painting that contained Ninthen started glowing. He watched as a hand reached out of the painting and heard an evil voice, "The Mirror will belong to me". He hesitated and rushed into his sleeping quarters to retrieve the Mirror, then he opened a time void and threw it in. "No way are you going to get that!" He was about to return to the Controls when an explosion caused the Ship's Timing mechanism to malfunction, sending him spiralling out of control. The Ship entered a Time Void, and during it's journey the painting vanished. Spike desperately tried to get control back on the ship but only recieved one crash destination. Earth! To read the rest of the story click here . Weapons and items Weapons Spike has Wielded very few Weapons. He has been seen using a ray gun a few times but his most Wielded weapon is the Nether Sword . Items The Items that Spike carry have unusual values. The Hawkeye. A Mysterious orb that has it's name because it looks like an eye and grants the user the ability to see into the Mirror Realm. Instant Hocotate Space Noodles. It is unknown on how he discovered Planet Hocotate but he tends to get there somehow to buy their famous space noodles. There is speculations on whether he uses a shrink ray because the Life there tends to be 2cm tall in hight. The Amulet of Ruion. This amulet was given to Spike by Dark Ditrios. It grants many powers and Upgrades the Ability to open Time Voids making it easier. Trivia *Spike Dimentos is Ninthen Dimentos' Brother. *Generally his hair naturally looks untamed which is why he wears a hat *When he was a child he had a habit of wearing Blue. *His eyes are generally a Deep Blue colour *When he was a Child, it is said that Spike is very jealous over Ninthen's more femanine eye shape. *In some incarnations Spike had freckles on his face Category:Characters Category:Ruions Category:Characters in Writer Who Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Characters in The T.A. Category:The Spike Dimentos Franchise Category:Characters in Beginners Adventures